


Day 26 - Sugar baby/daddy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College Student Peter Parker, Financial Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, hence the sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: The rumors had been thrown around for years. As soon as tabloids got ahold of pictures of Peter and Tony together, they went crazy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Day 26 - Sugar baby/daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had a really weird day (antis, can’t avoid them) so I’m feeling a bit weird about how this piece turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys!

The rumors had been thrown around for years. As soon as tabloids got ahold of pictures of Peter and Tony together, they went crazy.

It didn’t matter that at the time Peter was underaged, of course rumors spread anyways.

Tony and Peter didn’t see each other like that. They had strictly a mentor/mentee relationship. Almost family, even!

Until one day Peter slipped.

He didn’t call Mr. Stark dad, no. But he did call him daddy.

Things definitely changed after that.

Then is was discussed how Peter had always been poor. The Parkers were never particularly wealthy people.

But the financial situation got even worse once he moved out to his own place in college. He couldn’t keep a steady job because of his Spider-Man gig (which he definitely wasn’t giving up) and freelancing didn’t really pay very well often.

So Tony had an idea.

He proposed that, since there was clearly an attraction between them, and it was perfectly legal and okay since Peter was over eighteen, he could help with the financial situation.

Of course, Peter knew there had to be some sort of exchange. Tony said no, but Peter wouldn’t just take the money and gifts for free.

So that’s how Peter got his sugar daddy. And how he reaffirmed in his mind that he really liked older men.

———

“Tony-“ Peter started, sighing into the phone as he looked at the various packages on his bed.

“What? You don’t like them?” Tony asked innocently. “I was online shopping this weekend, you can’t blame me.”

Peter started opening things, smiling weakly to himself as he looked over the gifts. “I like them, but you can’t just do this. I told you, the allowance this month was all I needed. It covered everything just fine.”

The older man chuckled. “Maybe, but daddy wanted to treat his baby, yes?”

The younger man paused, shivering at the name that Tony called himself. No matter how many times he heard it, it always drove him crazy.

At the pause, Tony smirked to himself. “You know I love treating you, honey. I just can’t help myself sometimes. I see things you’d like and next thing I know the shipping plans are being sent to Jarvis.”

Looking over the gifts that he had opened and noticing that he had barely gotten through half, Peter whimpered. “But sir...” he chewed his lip, sitting on his bed next to all of the packages.

“Wrong answer,” Tony purred.

Peter shivered again, biting his lip gently. “Daddy,” he said quietly. “Thank you.” He laid down, relaxing against the bed.

“Good boy. You know you can’t stop me from giving you gifts. It’s what I like to do. I’m not just here to help you with money, I’m also here to make you happy with other gifts.”

“I know, daddy. And you do make me happy. Sometimes I just worry that you’re spending too much on me,” Peter whined gently.

Tony hummed through the phone. He knew that Peter was always a bit nervous about how much he spent. But he always assured him that it wasn’t going to make him bankrupt or anything. He just liked treating his baby. “Nothing I spend on you could ever be too much. You deserve the world.”

Peter blushed, cheeks burning. “That’s-“ he sighed. The compliments always made him feel warm and mushy, but he could never seem to accept them fully. “Thank you, daddy. I’ll pay you back,” he said sweetly.

Tony chuckled, fingers of his free hand raking through his hair gently, catching on his greying locks. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the change in color, a sign he was getting older. But Peter assured him time and time again that he was just a ‘sexy silver fox’. “You know I could never say no to that.”

Peter knew that nothing was expected of him. Any ‘payment’ that he gave for the gifts or the money was completely consensual and freely given. “I’ll take some good pictures and send them to you. And then maybe we could video call?” He suggested, biting back a grin. “Just an idea.”

“That sounds incredible, honey. You want to stay on the phone while you do that or do you want me to suffer and wait?” The older man joked.

“Hmmmm, I guess we could stay on the phone,” Peter teased. Like he ever wanted to hang up. He could listen to Tony’s voice forever and be happy.

“Sounds perfect, baby. I’ll be right here.”

Yeah, their relationship had changed a lot over the years. But neither of them would complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
